OK!
|d = 3:29|pe = Matsumoto Rica|ap = Theme Single|wr = Toda Akihito|c = Tanaka Hirokazu|a = Tanaka Hirokazu}}OK! is the ending theme song of Pretty Cure Dream Stars: Dreaming Future!. The song is sung by Matsumoto Rica. Lyrics Romaji= OK! OK! tsugi ni susumou ze! OK! issho nara daijoubu! OK! kaze ga kawatte mo OK! kawaranai ano yume! koko made kuru no ni muchuu sugite kizukazu ni ita keredo atarashii sekai e no tobira no KAGI wa shiranai uchi ni GET shite ita yo GOLDEN SMILE & SILVER TEARS yorokobi to kuyashisa to kawaribanko ni KAO dashite minna wo tsuyoku shite kureteru yo OK! ORE ni tsuite koi! OK! kiai nara makenai ze! OK! KABE ni butsukatte mo OK! owaranai kono tabi! akirame-kaketari shita koto mo nakatta wake ja nai keredo tabidachi no ano asa no moeteru ORE ga sore de ii no ka to toikakete kuru yo GOLDEN SUN & SILVER MOON o-hi-sama to o-tsuki-sama kawaribanko ni KAO dashite minna wo mimamotte kureteru yo da * ka * ra OK! fuan nante tabechaou! OK! jiman no WAZA "karagenki" OK! namae mo koe mo shiranai aitsura ga matteru hazu! aitsura ni aitai'nda! i * ku * ze OK! tsugi no tobira akeyou ze! OK! jiman no WAZA "mukoumizu" OK! issho ni naite waratta nakama-tachi ga tsuite iru! nakama-tachi wo shinjiteru! |-|Kanji= OK！ OK！つぎにすすもうぜ OK！いっしょなら　だいじょうぶ OK！かぜが　かわっても OK！かわらない　あのゆめ！ ここまで　くるのに　むちゅうすぎて きづかずに　いたけれど あたらしいせかいへの　とびらのカギは しらないうちに　ゲットしていたよ GOLDEN SMILE & SILVER TEARS よろこびと　くやしさと かわりばんこに　カオだして みんなを　強くしてくれてるよ OK!　オレに　ついてこい！ OK!　気合いなら　負けないぜ！ OK!　カベに　ぶつかっても OK!　終わらない　この旅！ あきらめかけたり　したことも なかったわけじゃ　ないけれど 旅立ちの　あの朝　もえてるオレが それでいいのかと　問いかけてくるよ GOLDEN SUN & SILVER MOON おひさまと　おつきさま かわりばんこに　かおだして みんなを　みまもってくれてるよ だ・か・ら・・・ OK！ふあんなんて　たべちゃおう！ OK！じまんのワザ「からげんき」 OK！なまえもこえも　しらない あいつらが　まってるはず！ あいつらに　あいたいんだ！ い・く・ぜ OK!　つぎのとびら　あけようぜ！ OK!　じまんのワザ　「むこうみず」 OK!　いっしょに泣いて　笑った なかまたちが　ついている！ なかまたちを　信じてる！ OK！！ |-|English= OK! OK! Let's move on OK! If we're together, we'll be all right OK! The winds are changing OK! But that dream won't! We'll go through it all for that thrill And through we won't notice The key to the door to the new world is Getting something unknown Golden smile & silver tears Delight and frustration Are always changing faces And giving strength to everyone OK! Follow me! OK! If we cry out in triumph, we can't lose! OK! Even if we break through the wall OK! This journey won't end! Though I had begun to give up There was no reason for me to The morning sun burning brightly on my journey Asks me, "That much is fine, right?" Golden sun & silver moon The lady sun and the lord moon Are always changing faces And protecting everyone And, then, so.... OK! Let's swallow our fear! OK! A prideful move, "Bravado" OK! Though I don't know their names or voices They are waiting for me! I want to meet them! Lets go! OK! Let's open the next door! OK! A prideful move, "Recklessness!" OK! We cry and laughed together My comrades are with me! I believe in them! OK!! Category:Ending Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Songs Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Music